


'Til the end of the line

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: No Slash, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Pré-First Avenger] [Pre-serum!Steve] « Le frêle jeune homme avançait lentement entre les allées brumeuses du cimetière. L'aube venait à peine de se lever et s'amusait déjà à donner aux volutes de brouillard différents tons de rose, de rouge et d'orange. » [No slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D

Le frêle jeune homme avançait lentement entre les allées brumeuses du cimetière. L'aube venait à peine de se lever et s'amusait déjà à donner aux volutes de brouillard différents tons de rose, de rouge et d'orange.

Steve s'arrêta à un endroit bien précis. Devant lui se tenaient deux tombes, surmontées de deux petites inscriptions :

 

_Joseph Rogers - 107th Infantry_

_Sarah Rogers – Beloved mother_

 

Les inscriptions étaient sobres car les Rogers n'avaient pas les moyens financiers de faire faire des tombeaux plus luxueux.

Steve n'avait jamais connu son père, car il était mort au combat pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, peu après sa naissance. Les photos qu'il avait de lui étaient rares : l'une avait été prise lors de son mariage avec Sarah, l'autre le jour de la naissance de Steve. Sur cette dernière, Joseph tenait fièrement son fils nouveau-né, emmailloté dans de nombreuses couvertures, dans ses bras.

Steve serra le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main encore plus fort. Ses deux parents étaient désormais morts, il se sentait seul.

Il s'avança plus près et déposa délicatement le bouquet entre les deux tombes. Joseph et Sarah auraient dû fêter aujourd'hui leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Leur fils avait tenu à leur rendre hommage en ce jour particulier, et s'était donc levé aux aurores pour pouvoir déposer un bouquet de jonquilles, les fleurs préférées de sa mère, là où ils reposaient désormais en paix.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Steve crut percevoir un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement : c'était Bucky.

\- Comment tu te sens ? le questionna le brun sans préambule.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit le blond après un court silence.

Bucky s'avança vers lui et attira son ami contre lui pour une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Je me demandais si ça te tentais de venir manger à la maison ce midi, continua Barnes.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, Buck.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, ma mère te considère un peu comme si tu faisais partie de la famille de toute façon. Ce n'est pas bien étonnant, on se connait depuis si longtemps et on est toujours fourrés ensemble.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit par accepter Steve.

Bucky le fixa intensément.

\- Steve, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout supporter seul. _I'm with you 'til the end of the line._

\- Je sais, Buck. Merci beaucoup, continua le blond avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. Le brun le serra de nouveau contre lui.

\- Tu es comme mon frère, Steve. C'est normal que je sois toujours là pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, Steve se serra encore plus fort contre Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Et un gros coup de poing dans la face de vos émotions ! Mouhahaha !
> 
> Si vous avez pleuré ou eu la larme à l'œil lors de votre lecture, je vous rassure, c'est tout à fait normal. J'ai même failli pleurer lorsque j'ai écrit le texte :p
> 
> Reviews ? ;)


End file.
